


【藏空】色不异空

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【藏空】色不异空

“老施主，这不是妖怪，这是贫僧的徒儿。”唐三藏宽大袖袍护住悟空，虽仍是恭敬着，面色却冷了下去。

那小老儿躲在门后，战战兢兢道：“你这般俊的和尚，怎的收了个雷公恶神的徒弟，好似个红眼佝偻痨病鬼！”

孙悟空冷笑道：“你这老头怎能以貌论人，俺老孙丑是丑，本事比天大哩！”

“便是牛皮吹得比天大哩！”

“你儿子才吹牛……”孙悟空刚想上前理论，就被唐三藏扯住。

“他确实是贫僧的徒弟。你不识他，他乃是齐天大圣，因我佛点化，受戒皈依，护贫僧西去取经。施主可知空不异色，色不异空，外相皆是虚幻，怎可凭皮囊辨人好坏？”唐三藏面上微有愠色，意识到自己触了嗔戒，急忙默念一句“罪过”，扯住孙悟空，“施主既然无意收留，贫僧也不便叨扰了，悟空，我们走吧。”

“师父既不借宿，何须与他费这些口舌。”孙悟空笑嘻嘻的，“你让俺吓他一吓，准保将我们当祖宗似的迎进去。或是师父您自己进去，俺老孙在外面过夜也可……”

“为师只是不想那些人一见你不是骂便是怕，我徒儿何辜，该受这委屈。”

悟空倒不在意，摆摆手道：“肉体凡胎圖浸圖淫圖六欲七情，哪知什么空不异色，色不异空。俺老孙在仙妖两界可是颇负盛名呢，师父你可知除了齐天大圣，俺还有什么名号？”

孙悟空得意洋洋的抬起头，看见马背上俊朗不凡的大和尚，一时之间竟说不出自己“美猴王”的称号。

三藏叹口气：“你本该逍遥快活与天地间，如今却……”他师徒二人正说着，忽听见身后有喊声传来。

“圣僧留步！留步！”

唐三藏转头，见一青年赶来。

“大师父，方才多有不恭，老家主让我请你们二位回去，天色已晚，前面又无客栈，天寒露重又多野兽拦路，还请师父在鄙处稍歇，天亮再走。”

原来是那老头信佛，听唐三藏是奉唐王之命去西天取经，反应过来怕遣走了他们遭神仙怪罪，叫悔不迭，慌忙让儿子去追，把师徒二人又请回来。

“修行之人怎可畏寒畏苦，承谢家主好意了。悟空，我们……”

孙悟空却扯着缰绳让马的调回头去，笑嘻嘻道：“师父身子娇弱，受了风寒怕是要耽误行程，难得遇上人家，就叨扰叨扰吧。”

-

再回去，便被恭敬的迎进门里，热菜热汤好生款待。孙悟空金箍棒使得好，却应付不了筷子，将面饼戳得千疮百孔，好不容易夹起细粉送到嘴边又滑落。

那些人对他又怕又新奇，忍不住偷眼瞧着，窃窃私语指指点点。

唐三藏听在耳朵里又生嗔念，放下碗筷双手合十，将心经颠倒念了一番，平心静气才睁开眼。

轻轻摘去挂在猴毛上的细粉，把猴子手里的筷子摆正，握住猴爪教他怎么使筷。

悟空习惯了用手抓食物，再加上确实没人教过他用筷，倒也不是学不会，几下便能颤巍巍的夹起食物了。

“师父您快吃吧，饭都要凉了。”孙悟空挣开温热大掌。

“看你吃的满脸都是。”三藏耐心的为他抹去脸上的饭渣汤水，心道猴儿脸真小，估计还没他巴掌大。

“唔……俺知道，斯文斯文，师父快吃吧。”悟空又催促一遍，三藏这才转回身拿起碗筷用食。

-

等吃完饭，主家又殷勤的送上热水给师徒二人洗漱。

洗漱完毕，便熄了灯，和衣躺在床上。

自出了五行山就没有遇到人家，野地寒冷，猴子火力旺盛，夜里便缩成小小一团让三藏抱在怀里取暖。

今夜虽有了热炕头，也没改这习惯。

三藏看着自己怀里小小的猴儿，忽然问道：“悟空，你可有人形？”

“师父怎么突然对这个感兴趣？”

“为师只是记起，路上所遇那只狐妖，分明是个嗜血的野兽，却能化作美女蛊惑人心……以你的本事，怎不变作人形上路，好叫他们指点污蔑。”

“要变俊的倒也简单，只是师父何须拘泥外相，又把那乌巢禅师的心经儿忘了耶？”

“你这泼猴儿，倒敢教育起为师了？”三藏徉怒，把食指屈起在猴儿脑门上敲了一下。自己是心疼他平白受些委屈辱骂，这猴儿真不识好歹。

“哎呦，师父常教我斯文，怎的自己动起手了？”悟空捂着额头打滚埋怨。

三藏怎不知他铜皮铁骨岂会真疼，只不过是在消遣自己，摇摇头笑骂一句“顽皮”，扯过猴儿来，“早些睡了，明日还要辛苦赶路。”

“是，师父。”孙悟空怕师父劳累，立刻乖下来钻进僧人怀里。

静默片刻，猴儿小声问：“师父睡了吗？”

三藏闭着眼答道：“还未。”

“师父真想看我人形？”

三藏睁眼，见怀里的猴渐渐泛起柔和的金光，猴毛褪去，露出白皙的皮肤来。

火眼金睛闭上再睁开，变成一副水汪汪澄澈的黑色瞳仁。

好个俊俏少年郎。

“只是没毛掩着怪害羞的。”少年说着真有些脸颊泛红，“师父我这人形比那狐狸精如何？”

三藏反应过来，急忙放开怀中的人，双手合十快速默念着，“罪过罪过。”

“你是天生地养的精灵，怎可与那食人精血的妖邪相比。”三藏看他一眼，又急忙将眼闭上，“悟空，你快些变回原来样貌。”

孙悟空虽是好奇三藏这反应，却也乖乖听话变回毛脸雷公嘴的猴子。

“师父。”

三藏这才睁眼看他，松了口气：“莫玩了，早些睡吧。”

“是，师父。”猴儿蜷进他怀里，乖巧睡了。

三藏看着毛茸茸的一团，心里默祷：弟子修为不足，禅心不定，一日之内竟连犯嗔痴两戒，求佛主莫怪。


End file.
